Le lys et le serpent
by Lilou0803
Summary: 31 octobre 1981... un jeune Mangemort décide de s'affranchir de la tutelle de Voldemort. Mais les choses ne se passeront pas vraiment comme prévu.


**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Pour ceux qui me suivent, pas d'update de "Vulnera" cette semaine, par manque de temps, mais comme promis, un petit texte que j'avais en réserve sur mon disque dur.

Cette fic a été écrite pour un concours d'écriture organisé par la page Facebook « After all this time ? Always. »  
Photo n° 23 - désolée, l'adresse de l'image est trop longue, elle représente un avant-bras ensanglanté marqué de la Marque des Ténèbres, dont la main tient un lys blanc. (you-you ! cette fic a remporté le concours)

* * *

 **Le lys et le serpent**

 **.**

Il s'était éclipsé juste après le dîner. Ce n'était pas comme si ses collègues avaient recherché sa compagnie. Cette année, Halloween tombait pendant un Week-end, et il avait décidé de le passer chez lui. C'était là que tout avait commencé, il était juste que ce soit là que tout s'achève. La brume était épaisse, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'y voir pour se diriger, et soudain, le grand arbre creux se dressa devant lui, comme surgi du brouillard. Il s'appuya contre le tronc rugueux, et commença à attendre. Il savait qu'il allait être appelé ce soir.

IL les appelait toujours à Halloween…

Ça commençait toujours de la même manière…

Une ondulation, d'abord timide et insidieuse, et le serpent dardait soudain sa langue incandescente et transperçait impitoyablement son bras d'un long trait de braise rougeoyante, coupant sa respiration, le réveillant si d'aventure il lui arrivait d'être endormi lorsqu'il prenait fantaisie à son Maître de réclamer ses services.

La langue de feu s'emparait alors de tout son être, ondoyante, enrobante, mordante, ne lui laissant aucun répit, le laissant anéanti et gémissant sous ses assauts incessants. Soumettant sans aucune pitié son corps tout entier à sa volonté.

Lorsque la douleur atteignait cette intensité, il restait pantelant, soumis, incapable d'un seul mouvement qui ne soit dicté par sa volonté à elle. Alors sa main droite venait agripper son bras gauche, autant pour tenter d'apaiser la souffrance que pour répondre à l'ordre impérieux de la Marque.

Il ne pouvait plus ressentir rien d'autre que la brûlure, rejoignant le froid intense qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Et la tempête de feu se transformait en ouragan qui noyait son cerveau dans un océan de lave vomi de la bouche de quelque dieu vengeur.

Alors le feu finissait par rejoindre la glace, et la lueur de cette ultime union engloutissait ses cris dans le silence immaculé du gouffre sans fin où il était projeté.

Lorsqu'il reprenait pied dans la réalité, le monde autour de lui semblait issu des cercles profonds de l'enfer. De pâles figures cadavériques surnageaient au-dessus de vagues ondulantes de tissu noir, prosternées aux pieds du démon aux yeux couleur de sang, et le monde ne se résumait plus qu'à trois couleurs : noir des capes et de la nuit, blanc des masques et de la lune, rouge du sang et de la honte.

Il ne répondrait plus jamais à l'Appel. Dumbledore avait mis Lily à l'abri, et peu lui importait maintenant ce qu'il pourrait advenir de lui. Il ne voulait plus plier l'échine. Lorsque les premiers frémissements commencèrent à parcourir son bras, il resserra étroitement ses doigts sur la poignée de la dague, en fermant ses paupières pour mieux voir le regard d'émeraude qui vivrait à jamais dans son esprit.

La lame transperça le serpent, et le serpent le regarda, dardant sa double langue dans un simulacre de sourire démoniaque. Alors il frappa encore. Et encore… Et plus il frappait et plus le serpent semblait le narguer, son horrible tête ressurgissant à chaque fois de la plaie déchiquetée et sanguinolente qui avait été son avant-bras. Une vague de douleur le submergea, l'empêchant de penser, et il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. La dague échappa à ses doigts engourdis. Il avait vaguement conscience du sang qui s'échappait de ses blessures, un froid abyssal l'enveloppait peu à peu et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il ne sentit pas le serpent s'enrouler autour de son bras, et arrêter le flot de sang, il ne vit pas les plaies se refermer et le dessin mille fois maudit se reconstituer. Un trait de feu qui aurait fait passer les manifestations habituelles de la Marque pour un simple chatouillis le transperça et il porta machinalement la main droite à son bras gauche en criant, avant de se sentir happé dans le néant.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur la nuit. Il était allongé sur le sol, seul, au milieu de ce qui semblait être la rue principale d'un village. Il se releva péniblement, le regard attiré par un nuage de fumée qui semblait s'échapper de la façade d'une maison, un peu plus loin. En titubant, il parcourut quelques mètres, franchit un porche qui enjambait la rue…

Non ! Ce n'était pas… Ce ne pouvait pas…

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison, tout doute s'était évanoui. La façade était défoncée au niveau du premier étage et le silence qui régnait était celui de la mort. Malgré l'absence de tout mouvement, les relents de Magie Noire étaient encore distinctement perceptibles dans l'air. Il s'effondra sur ses genoux, la tête entre les mains…

Au pied du vieil arbre creux qui dominait le terrain vague où un portique pour balançoires rouillé se dressait encore, un lys blanc gisait dans une flaque de sang.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, à Godric's Hollow, un hurlement déchirait la nuit.

 **FIN**

* * *

Une petite review SVP, pour nourrir ma muse ?


End file.
